A Year To Be Resolute
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and thirty-six: In their second new year's eve party, the Glee Club ponders on resolutions for the new year.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 20th cycle. Now cycle 21! (I realized I didn't fix this line throughout the whole of cycle 20! *smacks forehead*)_

_**Happy New Year's Eve! (sorry for delay!)**  
(Check out last year's new year's eve story, "Five, Four, Three, Two, One" (day 71)_

* * *

**"A Year To Be Resolute"  
Will, Emma, Glee Club **

Their second year at Glee Club had started and held an idea of continuing traditions, or at least creating them, simply by doing things again. This then came to include their new year's eve party, carrying on from the previous year's party. It wasn't all the same, of course… A lot had happened. Some had left, some had joined, people broke up and hooked up… a birth, a divorce, a wedding or two… and now here they were.

After the mission for a midnight kiss, this year had Brittany and Mike seeking to carry out another tradition of the new year, and they had help from Artie and Tina, respectively. The idea was simple… Discover their fellow Glee Club members' resolutions for the coming year. They'd tell them all of this, leave time…

Tina took the hats from Mr. Schuester, put one of them on her head with a smirk. "Do you have a resolution, Mr. Schue?" she offered him one but he waved his hand with a smirk.

"I, uh, I guess I do, though I don't know that it's anything I could share with you, if that's okay?"

"Oh, yeah," she nodded. "But do you think you'll be able to keep it?" He thought, like his mind went somewhere else.

"I hope so." She gave him a smile. "Go on," he indicated the hats, and she headed off. There were also noisemakers, Mike's possession. He took his bag of them on over to distribute, first approaching Sam and Quinn, standing to one side. He held out the bag. Quinn declined; Sam took two.

"Any resolutions?" Mike asked.

"I'm not going to let last year get in my way anymore," she spoke with a peaceful smile. Sam smiled, looking at her. When the attention to him, he nodded.

"I'm going to kick the habit, no more cool ranch Doritos," he patted at his abs. Mike nodded quietly before carrying on. Sam looked back to Quinn. She frowned and smirked all at once, and he blew the noise maker at her.

"Give me that," she took the second one and blew it at him. Nearby, Artie was attempting to keep Brittany from stringing garlands on his chair. He managed to get face to face with her, so she stopped.

"Okay," she laughed. "Do you have a resolution?" He nodded.

"I'm going to be a good boyfriend… to you." She smiled. He wouldn't say it as such, but he didn't want to make his same mistakes all over again and lose her, too. "What about you?"

"Be a motocross champ," she nodded, and he didn't know what to say. "I've already conquered Glee Club; I need a new challenge."

"Can't argue with that," he nodded. "You go that way, I'll go that way," he indicated. She nodded, but then…

"Why?"

"To ask about resolutions." It came back to her and she nodded again, going 'that way.' Artie moved on toward Puck and asked.

"Going to stay out of juvie," he told him, presenting his fist for a bump. Artie obliged, moving along. Brittany was looking around, about to approach Santana, when she spotted someone at the door.

"Kurt!" she went and hugged him. "You came!" he hugged back.

"I wouldn't miss it… Besides, I was kind of on my own," he shrugged.

"Do you have a resolution?" she asked. He had no idea what to say for a beat, but after a short thought process, it was clear.

"I think I'm just… I'm going to really… enjoy this new chance I've been given."

"Cool. You need a hat, go see Tina," she nodded before going on. Kurt blinked, but then went to Mercedes. Tina was going up to Lauren, busy staring across the room.

"Hey, so what about you, do you have a…"

"Ongoing quest," she cut in, turning back. "I'm going to get Puckerman," she smirked. Tina bit back a chuckle and offered a hat, which Lauren took, before moving on. Brittany had not made it to Santana yet, having spotted Mike with the noise makers. He saw her coming and handed her one.

"Thanks. What's your resolution?" she asked. He looked around, making sure Tina wasn't around before he spoke up.

"I want to take singing lessons, just… don't tell Tina, okay? Or… anyone. I want it to be a surprise," he explained.

"I won't tell… I might forget…" she blinked.

Tina moved on to Mercedes and Kurt, who were dancing along to the music. "Hey, guys," she brightened at having their old friend back. "Did you get asked yet?"

"Resolutions?" Kurt asked. "I did, you?" he looked to Mercedes.

"I'm not going to let people 'tell' me how to live," she nodded firmly, to which Kurt nodded back in approval. Spotting Finn nearby, Tina waved a hat at him to draw his attention.

"What about you? Do you have a resolution?" he thought.

"I don't know, be a better dancer, I guess," he shrugged, and the other three had a mix of chuckles and awkward mental images. Not too far off, Rachel was watching those four when Artie approached her.

"So, Rachel, do you have yours?" She looked at him.

"You mean besides us making it to Nationals?" He forced out a nod. She looked back to Finn and the others for a beat. "I guess… I'd like to be better, for… for him," she spoke softly. She turned back to Artie, realizing she'd said it aloud. He gave her a look, promising quietly she didn't have to worry, for which she was happy.

Not far off, Brittany had finally made it to Santana, where she could ask for her resolution. Even without words, she started with confidence. "I'm going to become Captain again," she looked to where Sam and Quinn were now dancing. Brittany paused, then gifted her noise maker to Santana, which got her to smile.

Mike caught Tina on the fly as she ran by, and she laughed. They exchanged the treats they'd been handing off. Mike tipped the hat a bit to the side before asking Tina for her resolution.

"Well… I guess I'm going to try not being so… paranoid about us anymore. I mean… we're happy, right?" he leaned in to kiss her.

"We definitely are," he promised.

Will was watching the kids dance when she came through the door. Their eyes met and she came over. "Wasn't sure you'd come."

"Well, we had fun last year, and with the kids… And Carl's out of town tonight," she looked aside at this.

"Right. Well… We've been asking for resolutions; do you have one?" she smirked.

"Maybe… just to be happy with changes that come along," she nodded. "You?"

"I… I think I just… I need to get better at being on my own… I haven't gotten used to it." They were quiet, then…

"Guys, here it comes!" Puck called, and they looked at the clock, seconds ticking to the new year… Their move. They chanted…

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…"

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
